yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 040
への | romaji = Shōri e no Katsubō | japanese translated = The Thirst for Victory | english =Gore at War | japanese air date = February 21, 2018 | english air date = January 13, 2019 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Gore at War",' '''known as' "'''The Thirst for Victory" in the Japanese version, is the fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on February 21, 2018 and aired on January 13, 2019. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Varis vs. Gore Turn 3: The Gore As he controls no monsters, The Gore activates the effect of "Gouki Ringtrainer" in his hand, Special Summoning it along with a "Gouki" Link Monster from his GY, however that monster will lose 500 ATK. He Special Summons "Gouki The Great Ogre" (2600/LINK-3/↙↓↘) from his GY ("Great Ogre": 2600 → 2100 ATK) and "Trainer" (0/0) from his hand in Defense Position. While he controls the "Great Ogre" Summoned this way, "Trainer" cannot be destroyed by battle. Turn 4: Varis Varis activates the Quick-Play Spell "Quick Launch", Special Summoning "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Due to "Great Ogre's" effect, "Magnarokket" loses ATK equal to its DEF ("Magnarokket": 1800 → 600 ATK). Varis then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Squib Draw", destroying "Magnarokket" to draw two cards. Next, Varis activates the Field Spell "Boot Sector Launch". Due to its effect, "rokket" monsters will gain 300 ATK/DEF while it is active. Varis activates another effect of "Boot Sector Launch", which allows him to Special Summon up to 2 "rokket" monsters from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) and "Metalrokket Dragon" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700). Varis uses "Shelrokket" and "Metalrokket" to Link Summon "Booster Dragon" (1900 ATK/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone on his right. Varis then Normal Summons a second "Shelrokket" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) in the same column as "Great Ogre", the former proceeding to lose ATK via the latter's effect ("Shelrokket": 1400 → 0 ATK). He activates the effect of "Booster Dragon", targeting "Shelrokket" in an attempt to increase its ATK/DEF by 500, with him then chaining the Quick Effect of "Shelrokket" was it was targeted by a Link Monster's effect. "Shelrokket" destroys itself, with the "Great Ogre" in the same column then being destroyed; also, as "Trainer" was in an adjacent Main Monster Zone to "Great Ogre", it is destroyed as well. "Booster Dragon" attacks directly (The Gore: 2900 → 1000 LP). During the End Phase, Varis activates the effects of both "Magnarokket" and "Shelrokket" in his GY as they were destroyed this turn, each allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons a third "Shelrokket" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) and a second "Metalrokket" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700), both in Defense Position. Turn 5: The Gore The Gore activates "Gouki Re-Match", Special Summoning 2 "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Gouki Twistcobra" (1600/0) and "Gouki Moonsault" (1900/0). He activates the effect of "Moonsault", returning a "Gouki" Link Monster from his GY to his Extra Deck to add a "Gouki" monster from his GY to his hand. He returns "Gouki Jet Ogre" to his Extra Deck and adds "Gouki Suprex" to his hand. He then uses "Twistcobra" and "Moonsault" to Link Summon "Gouki Jet Ogre" (2000 ATK/LINK-2/←↓) to the open Extra Monster Zone. As "Twistcobra" was sent from the field to the GY, its effect activates, allowing The Gore to add a differently-named "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. Next, The Gore Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Gouki Tagpartner" (1700/0) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Jet Ogre", destroying a "Gouki" card he controls to change all monsters on the field to Attack Position. He destroys "Jet Ogre" itself, which changes "Shelrokket" and "Metalrokket" to Attack Position. The other effect of "Jet Ogre" activates as it was sent from the field to the GY, making all "Gouki" monsters The Gore currently controls gain 500 ATK ("Suprex": 1800 → 2300 ATK) ("Doubleteam": 1700 → 2200 ATK). The Gore then activates the Equip Spell "Gouki Grit", Special Summoning a "Gouki" monster from his GY that was destroyed this turn and equipping to it. He Special Summons "Jet Ogre" (2000 ATK/LINK-2/←↓). The Gore uses "Suprex", "Doubleteam", and "Jet Ogre", treating it as 2, to Link Summon "Gouki The Giant Ogre" (3000 ATK/LINK-4/←↙→↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. The effect of "Suprex" activates as it was sent from the field to the GY, allowing The Gore to add "Gouki Octostretch" from his Deck to his hand. The effect of "Doubleteam" also activates as it was used for the Link Summon of a "Gouki" monster while its ATK was different from its original, increasing the ATK of "Giant Ogre" by 1000 for the turn ("Giant Ogre": 3000 → 4000 ATK), however this turn it can only attack Link Monsters. As "Giant Ogre" gained ATK, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by a further 1000 for the turn ("Giant Ogre": 4000 → 5000 ATK). "Giant Ogre" attacks and destroys "Booster Dragon" (Varis: 4000 → 900 LP). The effect of "Booster Dragon" then activates as it was destroyed, allowing Varis to Special Summon a Dragon monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Triple Burst Dragon" (2400/LINK-3/↑←↓). During the End Phase, the ATK of "Giant Ogre" returns to normal. Turn 6: Varis Varis activates the effect of "Triple Burst Dragon" as it was not Special Summoned this turn, Tributing it to Special Summon a Link-2 or lower monster from his GY along with a Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Booster Dragon" (1900 ATK/LINK-2/↙↘) from his GY and "Hibernation Dragon" (600/???) from his hand in Attack Position. The effect of "Hibernation Dragon" activates as it was Special Summoned, aloowing Varis to add a Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Magnarokket Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500). He then activates the effect of "Booster Dragon" by targeting "Magnarokket Dragon", with him then chaining the effect of "Magnarokket". "Magnarokket" destroys itself, and a monster on the field is sent to the GY. Varis chooses "Giant Ogre", however the effect fails as "Giant Ogre" is unaffected by the effects of monsters with equal or less ATK than itself. Varis uses "Hibernation Dragon", "Shelrokket Dragon" and "Booster Dragon", treating it as 2, to Link Summon "Borrelsword Dragon" (3000 ATK/LINK-4/↑←↙↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Borrelsword" attacks "Giant Ogre". The battle ends in a draw, with neither "Borrelsword" or "Giant Ogre" being destroyed, thanks to their own effects. As "Borrelsword" battled a monster, its effect activates after damage calculation, increasing its ATK by half the ATK of the monster it battled, in this case "Giant Ogre" ("Borrelsword": 3000 → 4500 ATK). Then, the ATK of "Giant Ogre" is halved ("Giant Ogre": 3000 → 1500 ATK). At this point, though it is not revealed until later, the effect of "Giant Ogre" activates as its ATK changed, increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Giant Ogre" 1500 → 2500 ATK). Varis activates the Quick Effect of "Borrelsword", targeting "Metalrokket" to change it to Defense Position, at which point he chains "Metalrokket's" effect. "Metalrokket" destroys itself along with all cards The Gore controls in the same column, namely "Giant Ogre". Varis suspects this will work as he thinks the ATK of "Giant Ogre" is 1500, however The Gore now reveals that the effect of "Giant Ogre" activated earlier, making its ATK higher than "Metalrokket"; it is therefore unaffected. However, the second part of "Borrelsword's" last effect allows it to, if it targeted a monster during his turn, make a second attack. "Borrelsword" attacks "Giant Ogre" (The Gore: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.